Haunted
by Dramione Forever
Summary: AU ONESHOT SONGFIC  Hermione remembers her love how he used to be and how he has changed.  Read and Review Please.


**HAUNTED **

**I do not own the HP characters They belong to JK Rowling and the song Haunted belongs to Kelly Clarkson.**

Hermione still could not believe that he was gone, gone for good and he was never coming back to her, he was lost forever to her or at least the man she had loved was lost to her forever. She remembered the time that she saw the man that she loved and how they had spend their last night together, as he was going away on a mission for the order and she thought back to how he had held her close and told her how much he loved her.

_Louder, louder _

_The voices in my head _

_Whispers taunting _

_All the things you said _

_Faster the days go by and I'm still_

_Stuck in this moment of wanting you here_

_Time _

_In the blink of an eye _

_You held my hand, _

_you held me tight _

_Now you're gone_

_And I'm still crying _

_Shocked, broken I'm dying inside _

_Where are you? _

_I need you _

_Don't leave me here on my own _

_Speak to me_

_Be near me _

_I can't survive unless I know you're with me _

_Shadows linger _

_Only to my eye_

_I see you, I feel you _

_Don't leave my side It's not fair _

_Just when I found my world_

_They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart _

She remembered the last time she saw him when they were attacking Voldermort's hideaway. She remembered how scared she was when she got split up from Harry and the rest of the order. She had her wand out and was searching one room when she heard the door slam behind her, she was afraid that she had been caught but when she saw him, relief filled her. She was so relieved that he was safe and had not been found out. She began to walk towards him but stopped suddenly, there was something different about him. She looked at him but he looked the same, she then looked into his eyes an gasped.

His eyes were not as she remembered them, they held no warmth that they usually held when he saw her. His eyes were cold and ice like, he had changed she noticed and he confirmed what she feared a minute later, "Hello Granger" he drawled. She stood completely still , her body and mind completely in shock. He had not called her Granger for years, since Hogwarts. She could not believe it, he had changed. Changed back to the way he used to be, he took hold of her and hauled her into a room full of death eaters and threw her to the ground.

She looked up at him, he sneered down at her. He was gone she realised suddenly, they had changed him, they had got to him and broke him and moulded him back to the way he used to be. She sat in that room for what seemed like hours, he and the death eaters had long since departed the room and gone to their leader

_I miss you, you hurt me  
You left with a smile  
Mistaken, your sadness  
Was hiding inside  
Now all that's left  
Are the pieces to find  
The mystery you kept  
The soul behind a guise_

Hermione's mind was instantly filled with memories of the last time that she saw the real him, the man she loved. She had said a tearful goodbye to him and he told her how much he loved her and when it was time for him to go. He saw goodbye one final time then before leaving the room, he flashed her a smile and he was gone.

_Where are you  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me  
_  
_Why did you go?  
All these questions run through my mind  
I wish I couldn't feel at all  
Let me be numb  
I'm starting to fall  
_

_Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

She missed him already as she knew that he was gone from her for good and he was not coming back.

She began to remember his smile again but she shook herself , he was gone and there was no point thinking about him just now she had plenty of time to think about him after she got herself out of here. She heard a sound outside the door and stood him to face whoever came through the door. There was silent outside the door and Hermione could not help feeling afraid.

The door opened and two figures stepped into the dark room, she could see the two figures from her hiding place at the side of the room that the shadows covered. The two figures stepped into the light, wands drawn. The two tall boys surveyed the room but could not see anyone apart from them in the room. Suddenly someone emerged from the shadows and put their arms around the dark haired boy with glasses on standing beside him.

The boy's face light up when he realised it was their friend, "Hermione" he said "I am so glad to see you two" she said quickly "I thought I would never see you two again" she said shakily as tears started to run down her face. She turned to her two best friends and composed herself and looked at them straight in the eye "Draco" she asked them quietly. They shook their heads, "he escaped" The dark haired boy said to her. She nodded her understandings and then she took the two boy's arms and walked out of the house holding the two boy's arms.

Hermione later learned the whole story from her two best friends , how they had finally managed to defeat Voldermort and how nearly all of the death eaters had escaped after Voldermort defeat including Draco. After Hermione had heard everything, she got up from the table and walked out of the house into the garden and thought about everything. I took her a while to stop thinking about Draco constantly but even now a year on, she still thought of him but she remembered him the way he used to be because the man she knew and loved had gone and he was gone from her forever. She knew that she would always remember him but she hoped that she not be haunted by the memory of him, the way that he had been the last time she saw him. She hoped in time then that particularly memory faded and then she would not forever be haunted by it.

**The End**

**Author Note Well I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. Read and Review Please Dramione Forever. **


End file.
